The invention generally relates to a shaped charge and more particularly relates to a shaped charge having a liner that promotes an exothermic reaction inside a perforation tunnel to force debris from the tunnel.
For purposes of producing well fluid (oil or gas) from a hydrocarbon bearing formation, the formation typically is perforated from within a wellbore to enhance fluid communication between the reservoir and the wellbore. A typical perforating operation involves running a perforating gun into the wellbore (on a string, for example) to the region of the formation to be perforated. The perforating gun typically includes shaped charges, which are radially directed outwardly toward the region of the formation rock to be perforated. In this manner, the shaped charges are fired to produce corresponding perforating jets that pierce the well casing (if the wellbore is cased) and form corresponding perforation tunnels in the surrounding formation rock.
After the perforating operation, the perforation tunnels typically contain debris attributable to formation rock as well powder left behind by the perforating jets. This debris obstructs the perforation tunnels and may degrade the overall permeability of the formation if not removed.